bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 37
is the thirty-seventh episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twenty-fourth episode of the second season. Summary The last match of the final exams practical begins between Izuku, Katsuki and All Might. Izuku stems the nerve to try and formulate a plan for escaping, but Katsuki refuses him and claims that he will defeat their opponent himself. Izuku continues to try and plead for Katsuki to reconsider, but the latter strikes Izuku and demands he stop speaking. Their argument is interrupted by a Texas Smash all the way from the escape gate on the opposite side of the replica cirt. The wind pressure from his attack tears the street of the city apart and alerts the duo to his intimidating presence. All Might leaps into action, prompting Izuku to flee even though Katsuki stands firm. The latter uses his Stun Grenade technique to blind All Might and moves to attack, but All Might stops him by grabbing onto Katsuki's face. Rather than try and free himself of All Might's grip, Katsuki focuses on using his explosions rapidly to counterattack. The explosions aren't powerful enough to hurt All Might, so he slams Katsuki into the ground before swiftly moving behind Izuku. Reminded of the Hero Killer's charisma, Izuku instinctively retreats. However, Katsuki moves to attack at the same time and the two end up running into each other. From the monitoring room, Recovery Girl notes that Katsuki simply wants to win while Izuku is only thinking of fleeing. Katsuki recovers and walks back towards All Might despite Izuku pleading otherwise. Katsuki states that he will win because that's what it means to be a hero. These words make Izuku recall their childhood together and he pleads with Katsuki again. Katsuki refutes him and All Might suddenly pins Izuku down using a piece of a fence. Katsuki's too slow to react and is sent flying by All Might's subsequent punch which makes him vomit violently. As Izuku looks on, he remembers when he and Katsuki watched a video of All Might defeating villains four on one as young children. Katsuki was so excited and inspired because All Might always found a way to win no matter what. Izuku admits to himself that he's always admired Katsuki will to win. All Might confronts Katsuki and deduces that he's been fighting so hastily because he's angry over Izuku's improvement. He tries to encourage Katsuki to realize his potential but Katsuki states he'd rather lose then work with Izuku. All Might decides to finish him off, but Izuku swiftly intervenes and punches Katsuki away. Izuku yells at Katsuki to never say he'd rather lose and then grabs him before retreating into a back alleyway. Katsuki makes Izuku put him down, and the latter pleads one last time for Katsuki not to give up because that's not who he is. Izuku recalls a time when as a first grader, Katsuki defended himself against two older kids because he believed the most amazing hero always wins in the end. Although Katsuki is angered, he reluctantly agrees to work with Izuku to achieve victory. When All Might passes their alleyway, Katsuki jumps out and distracts him. This gives Izuku the opening to get behind All Might and use one of Katsuki's grenadier bracers to blast All Might with a large explosion. Then they flee at top speed towards the escape gate using their Quirks. All Might is impressed with their teamwork and understands that fixing the tandems relationship is still a long-term task. Even so, he's determined to use this exam as a starting point for them and promises to do his best to school them. As the boys run, Katsuki states he is aware the attack didn't faze the Symbol of Peace and declares he will blast him the next time. Overhearing this, All Might catches up to them in an instant and questions his next plan before he quickly breaks both of the grenadier bracers. He knees Katsuki into a nearby building and grabs onto Izuku. When Katsuki recovers and tries to rush All Might, the number one hero slams Izuku into him, before pinning them both down. Katsuki ponders All Might's overwhelming strength and admits that All Might is the worlds most unstoppable force. In the face of this adversity, Katsuki realizes he must push himself to overcome this wall. He uses his explosions at maximum output to blow All Might away. Then Katsuki grabs Izuku and sends him flying towards the escape gate. All Might counters with a New Hampshire Smash that nearly breaks Izuku's back. Katsuki flies at All Might, admitting that he was foolish for believing he could fight the symbol of peace without taking any risks. He blasts All Might with more of his super explosions, constantly injuring himself in the process. Izuku moves slowly towards the escape gate due to his injury, knowing that All Might will have to stop him, giving Katsuki an opening. However, when Katsuki capitalizes, All Might is able to ultimately defeat him. Even so, Katsuki bites down on All Might's hand and refuses to accept that he can't win the way he has chosen even if he has to destroy himself. Inspired by Katsuki's resolve, Izuku leaps into action and hits All Might with a smash. He quickly grabs his partner and makes for the escape gate. All Might notes that Izuku could have escaped alone, but it's always been the part of his being to help those in need. He goes on to say that in those moments where Izuku is rescuing others, there isn't an obstacle hard enough to can stop him. Together Izuku and Katsuki pass through the gate and pass the exam. In Recovery Girl's office, she heals Izuku and Katsuki while berating All Might for hitting them too hard. All Might muses over the boys' performance, proud that they can both grow stronger because they smile in the face of adversity. Meanwhile, at the League of Villains' hideout, Kurogiri questions Tomura's interest in Izuku. Giran interrupts them and introduces Tomura to Dabi and Himiko Toga. Dabi tells Tomura he's much grosser looking in person, and Himiko is excited to join the League of Villains. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *First Term Final Exam **Team Midoriya & Bakugo vs. All Might Anime & Manga Differences Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 37